


Ordinary Consultation

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Time, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu finally found the courage to give herself to Marisa, beginning with a night inside the human village
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Kudos: 16





	Ordinary Consultation

Reimu couldn't recall when she began her adoration of Marisa. Maybe it was their first meeting in _Reimaden_, or their bout during the false moon incident, the large star like bolts of _danmaku_ a declaration of love. Ever since, Reimu always reciprocated that affection.

The warm sensation of Kirisame touching her skin, the trance of Marisa's golden eyes whenever the magician gazed at her. Marisa's mere presence was intoxicating, it was addictive, extended time away from Kirisame was a form of withdrawal for her.

Reimu blushed as she began clothing herself within her accommodations, her undergarments consisting of a red pair of panties combined with a brasserie of the same color. _"__I hope she will like this..."_

_"You gotta be sexier! You can't come to Kirisame in those red rags you run about all the time!"_

Hakurei usually wasn't too concerned with her outward appearance. However, this was a special night, this was the night herself and Kirisame will finally take one another's virginity. She vowed to do so ever since a conversation with Kochiya.

_"Kirisame is so Cute! Why haven't you went out with her yet? She's not my type but you should definitely tap that!"_ Parsing the Moriya demigod's strange vernacular as an inquiry regarding her relationship with Kirisame.

Reimu obtained a new outfit from Yakumo just for this occasion, an ornate red mini _qipao _which conformed to Hakurei's curves quite nicely, her usual sleeves, footwear and hair ribbon rounding out the ensemble.

Reimu took note of the strange, red feminine satchel on her person. _"Yakumo gave me extra money, but I have to carry it in this 'purse' thing..."_

Hakurei's thoughts were soon interrupted by the shoji screen to her common area opening. Reimu promptly remembered their arrangement to meet at the shrine in summer dusk.

Reimu emerged from her accommodations, in her sight was Kirisame leaning against the side of the doorway.

In Hakurei's eyes, Kirisame looked utterly perfect. Marisa's clothing consisted of a black blazer combined with a white shirt, black dress pants and formal dress shoes. A black choker adorned with a gold star and her signature headwear completing the ensemble. The masculine manner of dress working in tandem with Kirisame's tomboyish disposition.

Marisa smiled. "Ya look great Rei. Ya showin off for me?" Immediately taking note of the slits exposing the sides of Hakurei's thighs.

Reimu blushed. "Maybe. What of it, idiot?"

The pair walked out of the shrine, Marisa brandishing her broom as she embarked on the implement, hovering near the ground, her legs in a similar position as if mounting an equine. Hakurei embarked thereafter, directly behind Marisa, holding onto the blonde's abdomen.

From Reimu's point of view, she was already in heaven. Marisa's warm backside served as a haven from the cool breeze throughout their flight.

The human village in the evening was bustling. the streets filled with humans returning from work or just making preparations to begin their business for the night.

"I could use a drink..." Reimu noted, Marisa giggling immediately. "Yeah, that's our idea of havin fun, huh?" Slowly lowering her flight to ground level, the pair disembarking simultaneously in front of the large building within the town square.

****

The pair walked into the tavern of the human village, immediately recognizing two figures of large and small stature. "Heya Suika, Yuugi!" Beckoning to the two seated goblins.

"Guess ya got your prize in your arms." Suika said, pointing to the interlocked hands of the two women.

Marisa's grin was wide enough to meet the edges of her face. In this moment, she was the luckiest individual within Gensokyo. "Yep! I won alright!" Hakurei blushing throughout the conversation, embarking into the seating next to the oni, Reimu following her example.

"Give us ya hardest!" Marisa exclaimed, reaching into her pocket and placing an exorbitant amount of currency onto the counter.

"Are you sure?" A human male Inquired. His appearance consisting of an afro, a mustache and small round sunglasses, as well as a black butler vest over a white shirt, adorned with a red bow tie and a thin red ribbon to each of his arms. His lower garments consisting of black trousers and brown shoes. His outward appearance was peculiar as he had a dark-skinned face but a light-skinned body.

The male retrieved a small glass bottle, the liquid sickly green. "It's your funeral." The male noted, placing the bottle along with two shot glasses to the pair.

Suika and Yuugi gazed with awe as Marisa poured a glass for her and Reimu. "You're really trying to drink that?"

Marisa grinned. "You only live once!" and downed the entire shot in one sitting.

Reimu smiled, lifting her head and letting the liquid pour into her throat.

The oni watched in awe as the two humans held the powerful liquor, sitting in complete silence towards the constitution of their associates.

****

"See ya!" Marisa stated, her speech significantly slurred as she walked out of the establishment, Reimu's arms wrapped around her left.

"W-Wanna go back? For some fun?" Reimu inquired, her speech barely comprehensible.

Marisa attempted to utilize her broom, embarking as she slowly levitated for a few seconds, promptly falling over onto her backside. "Guess we gotta... Get into an inn..."

Reimu squatted downwards as Marisa utilized her left shoulder for support, Reimu emerging as the smaller woman held her by the collar. "You're so hea-heavy, you idiot."

Multiple denizens gazed towards the heavily intoxicated couple stumbling across the town square.

Reimu and Marisa eventually made their way towards the Inn, stumbling through the entrance.

A kindly old lady clothed in a simple white kimono looked up from her seated position as the shoji screen opened, the two women barely standing upright.

The elder looked upwards. "Long night, huh?"

Reimu reached into her purse and emptied it's contents into the countertop. "Is thi-this enough for a room?"

The woman inspected the currency with an inquisitive gaze. "This is more than enough. This is enough for the couple's suite."

"Big enough for two?" Marisa inquired in a drunken tone.

The elderly woman sighed. "I'll show you to your accommodations for the night."

The two women followed the elder to their lodging, an eastern decorated area with ornate walls and a bamboo plant seated upon the nightstand next to extraordinary western bedding. A lavish bathroom by the doorway.

The older woman bowed. "I hope you enjoy your night." Leaving the pair to their devices.

Marisa took no time setting her broom to the side and immediately disrobing, beginning by removing her choker.

Reimu gazed as the woman in front of her removed articles of clothing one by one, Kirisame's flesh being revealed with each piece of clothing removed.

Reimu stared in the moments of Marisa's buttocks slightly bulging within her black undergarments as she removed her form fitting black trousers, the blonde immediately kicking them away from her along with her footwear simultaneously. "Hey c'mon Rei! Get naked!"

Reimu immediately regained her composure. "O-Okay." Barely managing to unbutton her dress in her intoxicated state.

****

The atmosphere was one of restlessness to the disappointment of the pair. What was intended to be a night of compassionate intertwining turned into a night of drunken regret. "Sorry Rei, I'm going to hurl..."

"Absolutely, maybe impressing the oni wasn't the correct decision."

The two women were stripped completely nude, their bodies sprawled over the exquisite bedding. "Hey, at least we're together..." 

Reimu smiled in response to her companion's observation, turning onto her side to the woman on her right. "Yeah, I wish we could have used these accommodations for our original purpose."

Marisa laid on her side opposite to Reimu. "It's okay Rei, maybe next time..." Immediately closing her eyes into slumber.

Reimu did her best to obscure her displeasure, attempting to join her partner within the dream realm. However, this was supposed to be their perfect night, cut short by alcoholic hubris.

Reimu stared upwards towards the ceiling, seconds stretching into excruciating minutes, Kirisame's breathing and snoring her only ambiance.

After nearly an hour, Reimu attempted to satisfy her craving for her companion, tracing the length of her abdomen, slowly creeping down to her inner thigh, inserting her index and middle fingers inside.

Hakurei was too embarrassed to confess, but Marisa was the immediate object in her headspace whenever she began stimulating herself. _"I want to erase this night and start over..." _Reimu lamenting the outcome of her outing with Kirisame.

Within minutes, Kirisame was awakened by loud moaning and screaming coming from beside her. "Reimu! What's wrong? Is it an incident?" Showing immediate concern for her companion's well-being.

Reimu's visage was in a state of pure shock, possibly making things awkward between the two and ruining their chances of intimacy.

Marisa let out a soft laugh, indicating embarrassment. "Guess ya really wanted it, huh?"

****

Marisa and Reimu sat face to face in the middle of the bedding, the pair illuminated by the moonlight emerging from the window. "Hey, Rei... It makes me really happy ya thinkin about me when ya touchin yaself."

"Really?" Reimu inquired, her tone filled with consternation, uncharacteristically demure and quiet.

Marisa smiled. "Can ya do it while I'm watchin?"

Reimu fought through her embarrassment, promptly inserting her digits within her walls.

Marisa's gaze was intense, observing every movement of Reimu's digits going inward and outward. "Wow Rei, ya really goin at it!"

"Shut up!" Reimu exclaimed. Her flushed visage and moist inner thigh defying her words.

Marisa crawled closer, inching her face closer and closer to Reimu. "Hey... Reimu, can you guess what I'm going to say?"

A torrential downpour of tears poured down Reimu's face. "Stop making me wait, idiot!"

It was what made her seem so fierce, made her irritable and snippy around Marisa. Even with all her constant annoyances, the witch girl had only ever shown her kindness. Always smiling at her, that smile that threatened to make Reimu feel so happy she was afraid she’d split apart if she let it. Why was she always running away from happiness? Kirisame's golden eyes piercing through her facade.

Because she was worried that if she ever let herself be happy, it would be stolen away from her.

But it was too late to turn back now, wasn’t it? Marisa, that little thief, had already stolen her heart away and it was hers to break if she wanted to. Reimu couldn’t escape that fact now, here, with the two of them so close together, Marisa’s warmth and scent within arms’ reach of her. It was Marisa she wanted, to be with her like this, not just emotionally, but in mind and body in tandem.

Reimu felt warm, soft lips press against hers, demanding entry into the awaiting cavern.

The sensation was overwhelming, Reimu closed her eyes and let the emotions wash over her. Kirisame's tongue gaining entrance as it explored throughout her mouth, Kirisame's appendage activating erogenous zones she never knew she had.

A loud sucking sound could be heard as Marisa removed her face from Hakurei's, wiping her saliva ridden mouth with her left forearm. "I love ya."

Reimu was angry, not at the individual above her, but at the fact that moment couldn't go for an eternity. To Reimu, Kirisame's saliva was an aphrodisiac all it's own.

Hakurei laid here, trembling in wait for Kirisame's next maneuver. _"Marisa..."_ Reimu cooed.

Marisa smiled. "I never really tried doin this on anyone but myself, but I want ya to be happy, Rei. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Proceeding to insert her middle and index fingers into Hakurei's opening.

Reimu's hips bucked in response to the stimulation. Marisa's digits were nothing like masturbation, they were a piece of Kirisame entering her person.

Reimu could overhear another _"Ya so cute, Reimu. Ya make me happy when you're happy." _as her hips bucked, Marisa beginning to lick around Reimu's left areola.

In the back of her mind, Marisa was lying about this moment being her first sexual experience. Kirisame knew every way how to satisfy her every need.

Reimu closed her eyes, letting dream wash over her. The difference between dream and reality was blurred in her mind. She was happy, Marisa was her happiness.

****

Reimu opened her eyes, the rising sunlight from the window surrounding her senses, her gaze diverting to Marisa stretching, raising her arms upwards. The magician's above average chest bouncing as she performed the action.

Marisa turned to Reimu, lowering her arms. "Enjoy yaself?"

"I think... I'm just too happy right now."

"It was kinda dumb to outdrink Suika, huh?"

Reimu smiled. "But it means I wouldn't have this canvas to enjoy this moment, with you."

Marisa laughed. "Yeah, this inn is pretty nice."

"I never thought I would see your post-coital bedmanner, your disheveled hair is adorable."

"Guess I'm always cute, huh?"

The pair shared a laugh, emerging from the bedding simultaneously, seated on the edge.

Reimu and Marisa held one another's hand, looking downwards, their faces in a smitten blush.

The pair sat in silence for seconds, before Marisa broke the atmosphere. "How was ya first time, Rei?"

"I wish Kamishirasawa could eat this history, so I could experience that night again and again."

Marisa laughed. "Next time I'll let ya do me. I was takin the lead."

"I want to give you the same sensation you have given to me last night. I want to explore throughout your entire being."

"Wow! Ya don't have to give me an essay!"

Reimu pouted. "I tell you how happy you made me and that's the reaction I get? Stupid Kirisame." Giving Marisa a kiss to her right cheek. "Let's get dressed and continue in the shrine."

Marisa grinned. "In the mornin? say no more."


End file.
